


You Left Me

by evelestrange



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, Oneshot, bellamyblake, clarkegriffin, octaviablake - Freeform, season3, the100 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelestrange/pseuds/evelestrange
Summary: ☁☼♥This one-shot will be taking place in 3x05 during the argument when Clarke said she needed Bellamy.☁☼♥
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Kudos: 8





	You Left Me

**Author's Note:**

> ☁☼♥
> 
> This one-shot will be taking place in 3x05 during the argument when Clarke said she needed Bellamy.
> 
> ☁☼♥

{you left me}

☁☼♥

The rain pounded down upon Arkadia. The drops of rain mocking the roaring blood in his ears. 'she's home, and she's unharmed. So why am I still upset' Bellamy had thought to himself before walking through the metal clad hallways that haunted his past.

He walked into the office-like room, taking in the girl in front of him with a troubled look gracing his features. "Now, I'm done," His sister, Octavia, spoke before stepping out. Letting the door slam on her way out, leaving her brother to face his demons.

After an excruciating moment of silence the girl in front of him spoke. "Go easy on Octavia...I had to beg her to get me into camp," she stated, with a little humor in her tone.   
Disregarding the woman attempt to lighten the mood Bellamy barked "What are you doing here, Clarke?" He questioned. 'why here. Why now.' he wondered. "We need to talk," she answered. Looking into his eyes, those brown eyes that had once held so much comfort for her had changed.

"Oh, you've decided that," he scoffed. "The mighty Wanheda. Who chose the grounders over her own people, who turned her back on us when we came to rescue you," He paused. "Now, you wanna talk?"

Clarke bit her tongue, willing the sting behind her eyes to go away.

"Love makes you weak. Love is weakness,"  
"So what? You- you just stop caring, about everyone?"

Lexa gave Clarke a stern nod. Assuring her that her accusations were of the utmost truth.

"I came here to tell you the Ice Nation has   
paid a price. Justice has been served for the attack on Mount Weather- I came to tell you it's over," She confessed. Relief lining her words as she spoke to the one person that would understand her. Or so she thought.

"There it is again," He laughed, no humor seeping through. "Why do you get to decide that it's over, huh?" He inquired. Taken aback, Clarke stood her ground. "We did our part,"

"We?" Bellamy was stunned. 'was there still a we after all she put us through...put me through.' "Lexa and I- I need you Bellamy,"   
"You need me?"

"Yes Bellamy i- I need that guy who didn't let me pull that lever in Mount Weather by myself."

"You left me. You left everyone."

"Bellamy I-"

"No Clarke! You're not in charge here. And that's a good thing. Because people die when you're in charge," He fired.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked down and across the room. Avoiding his line of sight. Bellamy turned around and he heard the slight scrape of the chair behind him.

"I'm sorry," she said, looking up at him. Not allowing her tears to fall. He turned around, hesitantly bending down and taking her hands in his.

They never needed many words to convey how they felt. "But please Bellamy, tell me that going to war is not what you want." As her voice broke so did his heart. Especially, when he could see the pain etched on her face when he didn't respond. He couldn't bring himself to say what he wanted, but he could never lie to her. "No..." She slips her hands from his grasp as she stands up, him following in suit. "Bellamy this isn't who you are!" She claimed, astounded at his response. "No Clarke, this is who I've always been," It hurt him to say it, but he had let the grounders hurt them far too many times.

"We've been at war since we landed on this damn planet, Clarke. Has Lexa managed to brainwash you that far? She abandoned us at Mount Weather, forcing us to kill those who helped us, who trusted us! Who trusted me," he amused. Something unknown had swirled in her eyes after that.

Clarke had snapped.

Clarke took Bellamy's hand in hers, she stood toe to toe with him. Gazing into the orbs that held her to the ground. She lifted her free hand to the back of his neck, pushing him down to meet her in the middle. His forehead resting on hers. Her lips had met his own as the cold walls of the Ark disappeared. The fireworks lighting in her stomach and the chills going up her back.

They pulled away gasping for air. They looked at each other. Bellamy confused, and hurt yet, undeniably happy.

"Then let's go to war."

☁☼♥

{words: 743 before notes}

{written on july 30, 2020}

{this is so poorly written- this in definitely one of my shorter one-shots but it was also my first! Requests are always appreciated.}

☁☼♥


End file.
